The Laetras Chronicles Book 1: The Young Knights
by Laetras
Summary: Just something I've been working on for quite a while...previously Book 2, didn't want to go through the trouble of re-writing book one. New chapters will now be added as I finish them.
1. Prologue + Chapter I

**Prologue**

Ayja Laetras, a single human male in his mid-twenties, the direct heir to the Twin Star Transport fleet, sat on the small bed in his quarters on the Mon Calamari Cruiser _Allegiance_. He had just returned from a short vacation to Alakatha. He was the only surviving Jedi Knight from the pre-New Republic times. Snapping him out of his unconscious Jedi trance, his new mail message sounded. He opened it and began reading.

  


To:Commander Ayja Laetras, [][1]AyjaL@cruiserAllegiance.alliance.net

  


From:Luke Skywalker, Jedi Master, Yavin 4, [][2]lukes@Y4.alliance.net

  


Message Body:

  


Hello, Ayja. Being the only person who knows you're a Jedi, you can figure out for yourself the validity of my requests. I am in desperate need of help here at the Academy. Tionne is providing some help, but a fully trained Jedi Master (you) would greatly help me in my duties here. So, I request that you get over here as quickly as possible and help me out.

  


Luke Skywalker

  


Ayja quickly typed up a reply.

  


To:Luke Skywalker, [][3]lukes@y4.alliance.net

From:Ayja Laetras, AyjaL@cruiserAllegiance.alliance.net 

  


Message Body: 

I'm on my way.

  


Ayja

  


Ayja ran toward the hangar and began the preflight checks as he dashed to the pilot's seat. The YT-2000 _Reality_ was in top condition. It looked like a thickened version of the YT-1300, the basic version of the _Millennium Falcon_, but the cockpit was in the middle of the main hull and there were two bulges with turrets and living quarters on the middle of the hull, on the top and bottom.

"_Reality_ to _Allegiance_ control, requesting immediate take-off clearance," Ayja said quickly.

Alicia B'gati, fighter chief and one of Ayja's best friends, replied, "Leaving already? Clearance granted."

Ayja rolled his ship as it left the hangar, then pointed it at his hyperpoint. Three minutes later, the _Reality_ accelerated into hyperspace.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Chapter I**

Jungles of Yavin IV, 7:32 local time

A day and a half later, Jaina Solo crashed through the underbrush in the early morning on Yavin Four, running from not the Jedi Academy where she trained, not from her friends, Lowbacca the Wookie, his miniaturized translating droid, Em-Teedee, and Tenel Ka, the one-armed warrior princess from Dathromir, or her brother, Jacen. She ran from the feeling something was going to happen, sooner or later.

Lowie growled something, and Jaina yelled back, "Good idea. Let's head back now."

They began the last 2 kilometers of their run. Fifteen minutes later, they stood on the main landing area, breathing heavily. The whine of sublight engines announced the arrival of a starship.

"Who could that be? We weren't expecting anyone," Jacen said.

"This is a fact," Tenel Ka said. "We were not expecting anyone, as Jacen said."

"You weren't, but I was," Luke Skywalker said, striding out onto the pad. "You'll find him interesting, I can assure you."

"So what's he doing?" Jaina queried.

"You'll see, Jaina. You'll see."

The _Reality_ began its descent to the pad, repulsors firing at the perfect time. It was obvious to Jaina that the pilot had years of practice and lots of skill.

As the ship touched down, the boarding ramp lowered. The young Jedi peered on in anticipation. They were greeted by a man in his mid twenties, who was of course, Ayja.

"Hello," he said, barely pausing as he strode up to Luke. 

"This is Ayja Laetras, one of the only surviving Jedi. He volunteered to help me teach. Though I don't like to admit it, he has access to many techniques that were lost with time, plus those that are now available. The most amazing old technique is Light Side Lightning, which stuns or kills an enemy with no pain. The Light Side Lightning power come not from the hands but the eyes," Luke introduced.

The young Jedis' eyes widened.

"Really 'Fire in your eyes,'" Jacen commented.

Ayja chuckled.

"That's pretty good for Jacen," Jaina laughed. 

Zekk walked out of the Great Temple, then stopped. "Who are you? Who's he?"

"So you don't have to go through the trouble of a probe," Jaina said, obviously thinking Zekk's reaction was funny, and just barely keeping control of herself, evident from the tears running down her face, "He's Ayja Laetras and he's come to help train us..." Here she lost control completely and fell to the ground, holding her sides.

"Did I miss something?" Zekk asked.

"I think, because I did too," Laetras replied.

"Mistress Jaina is laughing harder," Em Teedee said.

Lowie grunted something.

"Master Lowbacca would like to say he did not think one could laugh so hard, especially Mistress Jaina," Em Teedee translated.

Through all this, Jaina had started turning purple and motioning toward her throat.

Lowie woofed something.

"You're right! She's turning purple," Ayja said, looking down. "Jaina, calm down."

She still laughed, though not as hard. Ayja took a deep breath and relaxed. He let calm flow from the Force to himself to Jaina and back. She slowly stopped and took a few deep breaths.

"Thank you," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I think someone tried to get me to do that. I felt a tug, something keeping me from control. Then, somebody tried to choke me through the Force. When Lowie noticed I was turning purple, he alerted you. The second you tried to calm me, it disappeared."

"Interesting. Maybe whatever tried that stunt was watching. But why?"

"When we defeated Brakiss and his Shadow Academy, he wasn't too happy. We know he escaped, and maybe this is another plot to get back at us," Jacen suggested.

"Another?" Ayja queried.

"He's stretching the truth a bit. This is the first thing that's happened," Jaina said.

Tenel Ka quirked an eyebrow at her. "An interesting observation, considering the trouble we have had with the Diversity Alliance."

"Ok. Related to Brakiss," Jaina replied.

"That's a small relief," Ayja said.

Five minutes later, Ayja stood in a large room near the top of the Great Temple. Jaina, Raynar Thul, Zekk, and two other trainees sat down on a few chairs.

"Welcome. I expected more, but hey, this is the first day," Ayja greeted the trainees. "The first thing I would like to show you is..." he disappeared in crackle of energy and reappeared on the other side of the room "...this."

"Wow," Raynar said, eyes wide.

"Well, I could show you something else..." he shimmered and reappeared on the other side of the room, but another image stayed on the other side of the room "...like this. Which one?"

Jaina, who was the most advanced trainee, said, "I'd like to try the teleport thing."

"Concentrate on the area of ground or air where you would like to be. Open yourself to the Force and picture yourself moving through the Force to that area."

Jaina relaxed for a second and reappeared-over top of the chairs, sideways, three feet in the air. Ayja caught her through the Force and set her down.

"Maybe you should have tried something shorter ...that technique takes an incredible amount of concentration," Ayja chuckled, eyeing the thirty-foot distance, as Jaina checked herself for bruises and looking a little bit embarrassed.

"It took me 5 years to master that. Hopefully you'll learn a bit faster," Ayja comforted.

"Phew," Jaina said, smiling a little bit.

Raynar relaxed himself and managed a ten-foot jump.

Jaina shrugged and did a fifteen foot jump. Zekk, smiling at the challenge made twenty feet. Ayja grinned, and jumped the entire sixty foot length of the room.

"No fair!" Zekk said. "You have more practice!"

Ayja shrugged, and began to relax for his trip back. He disappeared in a crackle of energy. Jaina, Zekk, and Raynar watched the area where Ayja would have to appear. And he didn't.

"Um, Jaina?" Zekk asked.

"Um, Zekk?" Jaina asked at exactly the same time. "Isn't Master Laetras supposed to be over there?" Jaina indicated the area with a nod. Then she screamed. Ayja appeared right behind her laughing hysterically. Zekk figured out what Ayja had done and joined in. Jaina turned around and glared daggers at Ayja.

"Well, it's something I wanted to show you," Ayja said.

Raynar looked on, slightly amused. He had been aware that Ayja had cloaked himself through the Force. He withheld that information, for reasons unknown to him.

For the next three hours, Ayja taught the young Jedi Knights by example, and with humor. By the end of that session, they all were in an thoroughly excellent mood.

"Next is lightsaber training...my way," Ayja said. "Jacen, Tenel Ka and Lowie will be joining us for this part of the training."

Until now, it hadn't dawned on the other Jedi that Ayja would be their teacher for most of the day.

Ayja continued. "They want to see what the most important part of my training is like, and then they will probably join. Now, let's go."

Ayja, Jaina, Zekk, and the three other trainees met up with Jacen, Tenel Ka, and Lowie in the main hangar, where, incidentally, the _Reality _was parked.

"Follow me, Ayja said to the trainees as he walked toward the exit of the main hangar.

Jaina looked at her twin in surprise. Jacen returned the look. Tenel Ka raised an eyebrow, and Lowie growled a question.

"Master Lowbacca would like to question where our current destination is," Em Teedee said, hovering beside Lowie.

"A small clearing I know of," Ayja replied.

Five minutes later, the young Jedi and Ayja were sitting on boulders outlining the clearing.

"I have a completely different style of fighting, and hopefully, you'll find it interesting. Would anybody like to spar?" Ayja said.

Tenel Ka slid silently off the rock she was sitting on and ignited her lightsaber's turquoise blade. Ayja, taking the challenge, jumped off his rock and pulled out a sky blue lightsaber, staying in a stance that was unknown to the young Knights. Tenel Ka moved forward and lunged, but Ayja slipped to the side with a speed and maneuverability that was surprising for his height and age. Now Ayja went on the offensive, hammering Tenel Ka's defenses from seemingly all directions, moving fluidly as if the lightsaber was part of him. Tenel Ka tried a jump over Ayja, but he used it as an opportunity to grab her lightsaber with the Force and deactivate it. 

"Nice job," he said, tossing the deactivated saber.

"That's an interesting style, Master Laetras," Jaina said. "Could I try?"

"Why not? Come on down and we'll get started. Just open yourself and let the Force guide your movements," Ayja instructed.

Jaina ignited her violet lightsaber and Ayja activated his own. The blades clashed, throwing light over the other students. Ayja stayed on the defensive, blocking Jaina's blows. Then he switched to offensive at full strength, hammering at Jaina's defenses. Jaina blocked a long sweeping attack and flipped her lightsaber around. Ayja just barely blocked that and took offensive again. Jaina lunged at Ayja, but he was already behind her. She spun around and blocked Ayja's blow. Her hair whiplashed around into her face and blurred her vision for a second. Ayja lunged but Jaina spun out of the way. Ayja cloaked himself and appeared behind her. She took a jump backwards, and waited for Ayja's attack. He spun around in an attack that completely surprised Jaina. The next thing she knew, her lightsaber was in Ayja's hand, she was on her back, and Ayja was helping her up.

"What did you do?" Jaina asked.

"You let your guard down, so I took the opportunity," Ayja replied, handing the lightsaber back to Jaina.

Over the next four hours, Ayja fought every single one of the students twice and won all the spars, but they still had fun. Hard to believe, but true. He then gave each trainee some pointers on his style and some defensive techniques that would help the trainees individually, when fighting anyone using a regular style.

By this time, it was two o'clock in the afternoon, Yavin time, so lunch was overdue.

"OK, now we're two hours late for lunch, so we had better get going," Ayja said.

Lowie grunted his agreement.

"No arguments here," Jacen said.

Ayja led the way on the thin path through the Yavin jungles. Jaina slowed so she could talk to Tenel Ka.

"Hello, Jaina, my friend," Tenel Ka said.

"Hi," Jaina replied. "Tough training, huh?"

"Mentally and physically," Tenel Ka replied. "Still, it is exciting, and fun."

"So you're actually trying to have fun?" Jaina said, with a mock expression of surprise.

"Yes," Tenel Ka said, almost grinning

Five minutes later, Ayja was working in the kitchen, preparing a Correllian meal that all the students had asked for, a Wookie cheese and meat dish, and a Hapan salad for Tenel Ka. Ayja walked to the huge oven and pulled a very large dish of spicy _cärreèn_ meat and took it to the main dining table. He walked back in to the kitchen and brought out Tenel Ka's salad, with an array of Hapan dressings.

Tenel Ka looked at Ayja in surprise. Jaina, Jacen and Raynar had the same expression after eating a small piece of _cärreèn._

__Lowie looked surprised at his dish.

"What?" Ayja said.

"So other than being a Jedi Master, you're also a culinary expert?" Jacen asked.

"These Hapan dressings are very rarely found prepared correctly out of the Hapes cluster," Tenel Ka said, taking a few bites of the salad.

Lowie barked in surprise.

"Master Lowbacca would like to inform you that a Wookie chef could not have prepared his meal better," Em Teedee said.

"Are you a chef?" Raynar questioned.

Jaina continued staring, and then said, "He must be..." then she picked up a few pieces of _cärreèn_, and began eating.

"It's one of my hobbies," Ayja explained, sitting down and taking some _cärreèn_.

"I see," Jacen said. 

He grabbed some of Tenel Ka's salad before she could stop him. Tenel Ka gave a small smile to Ayja. Jacen's face turned sour. He sat there wincing. Then, amazing everyone, Tenel Ka laughed. Jaina and Jacen, after he spat the salad into his napkin, began to. Lowie started chuffing laughter, and Raynar burst into laughter as well. Ayja looked on, then smiled, then grinned, then began giggling, and then began some major laughing.

So when Luke entered the room and saw every trainee laughing, including Tenel Ka, his reaction was understandable:he dropped the datapads and papers he was carrying, his mouth wide open, which sent the trainees into renewed waves of laughter. Tenel Ka and Jaina had tears streaming down their faces. Lowie was chuffing and leaning back on the seat, and Ayja, Raynar, and Jacen were rolling on the floor laughing. Ayja slowly brought himself under control with a huge amount of Force calming. He calmed Lowie, then Raynar, and then Jacen. By now, Jaina and Tenel Ka were within their own control.

"How much did I miss?" Luke said.

"Tenel Ka laughing," Ayja replied. "A lot."

Twenty minutes later, Ayja was relaxing in the room he had been given. A knock at the door startled him. He sensed the person outside, noticing it was Jaina.

"Come in," he said.

"Hello, Master Laetras. Could you show me your ship?" Jaina asked.

"Yes, and unless I'm teaching you, please call me Ayja. And please pass that on to the rest of the students."

"Thank you, Ayja."

Ayja led Jaina toward the hangar. He walked right past the guards and stared at something on the outer hull of his ship. The boarding ramp lowered, and Ayja motioned Jaina on ahead of him. She walked forward into the ship and was greeted by a R2 unit. Ayja strode up beside Jaina.

"Hello, Deefour," Ayja said. "This is Jaina Solo, a student here."

Deefour bleeped a hello and trundled back to the access panel he had been working at.

"Would you like to see the cockpit? This is just a cargo bay," Ayja asked.

Jaina nodded, and Ayja walked up to a door that swooshed open. Jaina walked into the brightly lit living room area and noticed Ayja near the front of the room at a door. He pushed his hand onto a black screen and told Jaina to hurry up.

They both walked through the door into a cockpit so high tech that it amazed even Jaina. Ayja walked down to the pilot's station.

"Would you like to take her for a spin? By the way, 'she's' the _Reality_." he asked.

"Of course!" Jaina said excitedly. "If it wouldn't be any trouble."

"It's not. The copilot's station is behind me. _Reality _to Yavin Four control. Takeoff requested."

"_Reality_, Yavin 4, clearance granted."

Ayja powered up repulsors. He then twisted the power up for sublight engines. The _Reality_ moved out of the Great Temple and shot into the upper atmosphere. He then flicked off the repulsors and put the _Reality_ into orbit.

"I can't find the repulsor controls," Jaina said. 

Ayja pointed to a section of the panel.

"It's a touchscreen," Ayja said softly. "And have you looked at the viewscreen?"

Jaina saw a very complex Heads Up Display, or HUD. It displayed velocity, trajectory, orbit, target, weapons, shields, and hull information.

"It's there so you don't have to look down during a battle. Would you like to see the rest of the ship?" Ayja said, enjoying Jaina's reaction. 

He walked out of the cockpit and waited for Jaina. She couldn't take her eyes off the cockpit area, so she bumped into Ayja.

They walked into a lift that Ayja had been standing next to. It whooshed up and they walked out on the bedroom deck. Three small beds were nestled up against a wall, and a large bathroom sat off to their side.

"Why three?" Jaina asked.

"I get lots of visitors," Ayja replied simply. "In the lower bulge there's a cooking area and some dining tables. Now, how about we head to the engineering section?"

Jaina smiled happily. "How many more modifications are you tinkering with?"

"Targeting computers, repulsors, some with the star tracker."

"As in low synchronous orbit?"

"Yes. So, let's go."

"Ayja?" Jaina said, inspiration highlighting her voice, do you think I could spend the night up here? I could really help with what you want to do."

"I guess. Luke knows and trusts me," Ayja said. "So let's get to work, Jaina."

Ayja slid into a small access tunnel and motioned for Jaina to follow.

"Are you sure about this?" Jaina asked.

"It widens after a few meters."

Jaina followed Ayja into the tunnel and crawled the tunnel widened out into a room with access panels completely covering the walls and the power core in the middle of the room, glowing a brilliant green and casting it upon everything.

Jaina,bathed in green light, simply said, "Wow."

"It took a long time to integrate, but it's easy to get at stuff," Ayja explained. "I hope to patch my 13 targeting computers into one circuit today, and maybe tweak the repulsors. You can try to get the star tracker working."

"So it's more a computer job?" Jaina said, still awed at the engineering area.

"There will be some manual work, but yes, mostly computer work."

Ayja opened a large access panel labeled 'targeting computers,' pulled an integrated toolbox out, and found what he was looking for.

"Jaina, the star tracker is that panel over there," Ayja indicated with a nod.

He continued with his work and Jaina walked over to the panel Ayja had indicated.

Three hours later, Ayja had slid himself into an access tunnel to finish work on the targeting computers. 

"Jaina?" he yelled.

Jaina, who had wedged herself into a very small access tunnel to connect some circuitry shouted in reply, "I'm sort of busy!"

"Deefour?" Ayja yelled to his droid. "Hand me the macrofuser, a hydrospanner, and a 50 cyberfuse."

The little R2 unit trundled over to a toolbox and brought the three things Ayja had requested. A few minutes later Ayja climbed out of the tunnel and headed up to the cockpit.

"Be right back!" he said over his shoulder to Jaina.

Ayja released some debris, locked the computers on to it and moved the dorsal gun to the position indicated by the computers. The blasts hit dead center. Ayja activated another function, released some more debris, and targeted it. Both the dorsal and ventral turrets rotated toward it and fired. He activated one last thing and set a tractor beam to pull in a piece of debris in on an attack vector. The dorsal turret rotated at it and fired. Five seconds later, 50 micrometeors bounced off the shielding.

Ayja crawled back and met Jaina coming toward the cockpit.

"Done," she said simply.

"About time for an evening meal?" Ayja queried.

"That's one thing I'm ready for," Jaina said, putting on one of the lopsided grins that trademarked the Solo family.

Thirty-five minutes later, Ayja had a meal prepared. The wonderful smell of mynock filled the ship. Well, roasted mynock.

Jaina sniffed at her food and exclaimed, "Ithorian saffron?!"

"I did a huge haul of seeds and herbivore life for them, and offered me fifty saffron plants. I put them in a greenhouse, and they grew," Ayja said.

Jaina took a bite of the mynock.

"Good?" Ayja questioned.

Jaina nodded enthusiastically. "Tomorrow could you cook instead of teach?"

Ayja laughed.

Three hours later, Ayja and Jaina had finished tinkering with the sublight engines and were thoroughly exhausted and were ready for some sleep. Jaina fell sleeping into bed and Ayja didn't fair much better. They didn't even awake to the only signs of a mysterious disaster.

  


   [1]: mailto:AyjaL@cruiserAllegiance.alliance.net
   [2]: mailto:lukes@Y4.alliance.net
   [3]: mailto:lukes@y4.alliance.net



	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

On board the _Reality_ in orbit of Yavin IV, 6:15 am local time

Ayja woke up slowly, and immediately sensed something wrong. A quiet hissing sound met Ayja's ears. He looked out one of the viewports that encircled the top bulge. The ship was spinning wildly in a rapidly deteriorating orbit. His eyes widened in alarm. He threw a pillow at Jaina's head, but she stayed fast asleep. Ayja walked urgently over to Jaina's bed and ripped the covers off. Jaina shifted but didn't wake.

"Time for the all out job," Ayja said to himself.

He gathered all the light his mind could muster, and jammed it into Jaina's mind. 

She shot straight up in her bed and said, "I'm awake!!"

"We have a very large problem. Come with me," Ayja said in reply.

Jaina got out of bed and jogged to catch up to Ayja. He got into the small lift tube that went to the main deck. It dropped quickly and jolted to a stop. The door opened on the bottom bulge.

"We're going to have to use the Force to get ourselves up there," he said, pointing to the ceiling.

"I didn't do too well on that. It's at least five meters to up there."

"Well, here's your test." With that Ayja faded.

Jaina took a deep breath and concentrated. Three seconds later, she shimmered into the cockpit, where Ayja was already standing. He motioned to the pilot's chair. He then let his eyes drop half-shut and concentrated. Jaina felt his influence on the ship, and figured out her part. She grabbed the control stick and began the process of trying to get a stable orbit. Ayja did his best to keep the ship out of the atmosphere, but he was rapidly tiring. A low rumbling of air blasting the cockpit came no more than five minutes later. Sweat poured down Jaina's face as she stabilized the orbit.

"I need just about three more minutes!" she said.

"I'm not sure I can hold us up that long," Ayja replied, not for a second losing concentration.

Jaina felt the Force guide her movements. Two and a half minutes later, Jaina yelled, "Got it!"

Ayja released, breathing heavily.

"Computer," he said after he caught his breath. "Damage report."

"...fore thrusters, 27 % damage, aft thrusters, 86 % damage, outer hull breaches in sectors alpha, gamma, theta, pi, and omega, and thirty-seven pinpoint leaks in the upper and lower bulges." The computer finished the damage report thirty minutes later.

Deefour, who had joined Jaina and Ayja whistled and bleeped a suggestion.

"Good idea. Land and fix," Ayja said.

He walked to the pilot's chair and put the _Reality_ in a long sweeping arc that put it right on the landing pad.

Ayja extended the ramp and started checking over the hull.

"Get two macrofusers, Jaina," Ayja said. "I'll get the plate durasteel."

Thirty-five minutes later, they had sealed most of the leaks when Ayja sensed a human coming toward them.

"Something coming," he whispered to Jaina. "Human."

"I guess it's Tenel Ka," Jaina replied. "She's always up early. While we're on topic, isn't it a bit strange that no one else is awake?"

"Agreed."

Tenel Ka emerged from the jungle, sweating, at his moment.

"I see that you are up early, Jaina," she said.

"Oh, come on," replied Jaina, smiling, "I don't wake up that late."

"Since we are on topic, it is odd that nobody else is awake, is it not?"

Ayja looked over at Jaina, who shrugged.

"Well," he said, "I didn't divert any attention to the Temple."

He opened himself to the Force and 'looked' at the Great Temple and whitened.

"Nobody's there."

"What do you mean 'nobody's there'!" Jaina yelled.

"Look for yourself."

Jaina whitened also.

"Houston, we have a problem," Ayja said.

Tenel Ka and Jaina looked at him questioningly.

"An old holovision show."

"I suggest we fix your ship as soon as possible and see if the defensive fleet has any clues," Tenel Ka said.

"That might take a while," Ayja said.

"Well, time is wasting," Jaina said. "Let's get to work."

It took just under six standard hours for the threesome to finish the work the _Reality_ required.

"Is that everything, computer?" Ayja asked.

"Affirmative."

Ayja and Jaina cheered, and a rare smile quirked Tenel Ka's mouth.

Ayja walked to the cockpit, flanked by the two young Jedi Knights, and flicked in the repulsors. Soon the sublight engines kicked in, powering the medium freighter into orbit.

Soon the _Reality_ caught up with the fleet. Or what was left of it. Huge chunks of debris floated through space as Ayja flipped, rolled, dove and climbed an aggressive course through the debris. Ayja clearly remembered at least three more Calamari Cruisers, and maybe a dozen or so more smaller ships. Ayja docked in the Calamari Cruiser fourth in command...because all the higher ups had been destroyed.

Ayja lowered the ramp and motioned for Jaina and Tenel Ka to precede him. Deefour trundled beside his master. A young human male greeted them.

"Lieutenant John Tanner!" Ayja said, obviously surprised to see the man. "Why are you here?"

"I have some good news and some bad news. If you would follow me to your quarters?" the Lieutenant asked. 

Ayja motioned to the Jedi and Deefour to follow and continued on behind Tanner.

Five minutes later, the five, counting the droid, sat in Ayja's quarters.

"Ayja, good news first," Tanner said. "The Twin Star Fleet is yours. The bad news is the viceroy your father appointed died three weeks ago."

"Oh," Ayja said, looking downcast.

"Ayja?" Jaina asked. "What _is_ the Twin Star Fleet?"

"I cannot exactly tell. The last time I was aboard a Twin Star ship was when I had been carbon frozen through the War. I only got out a few years ago."

"So, will you go to the fleet and assume your command?"

"I guess," Ayja said. "Let's get to the _Reality_."

"The _Reality_?" Tanner questioned. "As in the real _Reality_?"

"Yes."

Fifteen minutes later, the five were strapped in. Ayja powered up the engines, and the _Reality_ shot away from the cruiser.

"These are the coordinates," Jaina said from the copilot's seat. "Initiating jump sequence." 

The _Reality_ shot away into hyperspace.

Location Unknown, ?:?? local time

"Excellent. Excellent," The dark figure on the holopad commented.

The admiral watching the feed glowed.

"Bring the young Jedi and their masters to the designated rendezvous point."

"Yes, my lord. For the glory of the Second Imperium!"

Twin Star fleet in orbit of the planet Que'll Drema, 7:47 am Galactic Coordinated Time (GCT)

The _Reality_ dropped out of hyperspace in the middle of a defensive sphere of A-Wings.

"Welcome home, Ayja," a young voice said. "Who are those extra passengers?"

"Some friends. Where do I land?"

"The _Infinity_. Straight ahead of you."

The _Infinity_ was absolutely huge.

"128 klicks long," Jaina said from the sensor station. "There's a docking bay on the underbelly."

15 minutes later, the _Reality _set down on the deck of the _Infinity_. Tanner walked off, and 50 armed guards surrounded Ayja, Deefour, Jaina and Tenel Ka as they exited the ship. Ayja followed the guards to the bridge, which, incidentally, was located 50 kilometers away. The whole party got into one huge turbolift. Thirty-five minutes later, Ayja, his escorts, his droid, and the Jedi exited the lift and stepped into a huge room with about five levels. Jaina had been thinking something was wrong, and suddenly it came to her.

"Ayja, why is it so bright in here?" It sounded more like a command then a question.

"Every single ship in this fleet was custom built," a guard answered.

"Could we hurry this up?" Ayja asked. "We're sort of in the middle of a crisis here."

"Lieutenant Tanner told us all about it. All the information on the incident is in the main computer bank of the _Reality._"

After an hour and a half, every person in the fleet acknowledged Ayja's position as Admiral.

"Look, I'm sorry I have to leave, but a whole academy of missing Jedi is a crisis larger than a trade conference," Ayja argued.

"We need you," Admiral Harlk'ra, a Bothan, of the Imperator II Star Destroyer _Nostalgic _said. "You are the galaxy's best negotiator."

"Flattering won't work. I must leave. The eventual fate of the galaxy may very well rest on my shoulders." With that Ayja spun in a flurry of capes an walked out of the room.

"Very nice," Jaina commented.

"Please save it for some other time. Right now the _Reality_ isn't ready. You round up Tenel Ka and Deefour, and I'll get the preflights done," Ayja said, his leadership instincts kicking in.

"Right."

Fifteen minutes later, Ayja, Jaina, Tenel Ka, and Deefour were strapped in.

"Jaina, if you would?" Ayja said.

"Thanks."

"Get ready back there," Ayja said over a comlink. "Jaina's taking us out."

Deefour twittered in alarm.

"Oh, come on, I'm not that bad, Deefour," Jaina said.

"This is a fact," Tenel Ka said. "Friend Jaina is quite a competent pilot."

The _Reality_ lifted off the landing pad and flew out of the hangar.

"I'll take it from here," Ayja said. "I have our first destination all ready."

Over the comlink, Tenel Ka inquired, "Where is our first destination?"

"Tattoine," Ayja replied, heading for the hyperspace point.

Five minutes later, the _Reality_ launched into hyperspace.

"Jaina, it seems all we need to do for a few days is watch the monitors and make sure we don't drop out on top of the _Executor_," Ayja said.

"Very funny," Jaina said. "But all three things that make that joke are dead."

"Well, I can think of two or three people who ought to know what happened."

"My mom, my dad, and Anakin."

"That's it. And hurry. Holocom calls are expensive, and I have to make two."

Jaina walked back to the lounge, stood in front of the holovision, and dialed her mother's com number.

"What happened?" Leia asked as soon as she appeared on the holovision. "I felt something was wrong."

"I'm on board Ayja Laetras'-"

"The teacher."

"That's him. I'm on his ship, and, I don't know how, but everybody in the Jedi Academy is missing except the obvious, Ayja and me, and the slightly less so, Tenel Ka."

"So, out of 205, there are three left?"

"We're on to something right now."

"So you're the only people looking for the arguably most important people in the entire New Republic?"

"For good reason," Ayja cut in. "If we have too many people looking, then they will think to cover their tracks more, thus making it only possible for a Jedi to look for them. Thus an incredible expense for no gain."

Even before Leia's head cocked, Jaina explained:"He's a merchant."

"Couldn't we bring in Kyp or Corran?" Leia asked.

"Kyp Durron or Corran Horn?" Ayja replied.

"That's them," Jaina said.

"I guess that wouldn't hurt," Ayja said.

Jaina smiled, and just barely concealed a giggle. A commander in the Navy giving orders to the Chief of State.

"I'll get them briefed immediately." Leia cut the channel.

Ayja dialed a com number he had picked up at the Twin Star Fleet.

"Hello," a tired man said, not bothering to look up. "Twin Star Espionage, Sabotage, and Counterconspiricy division. You are on a secure encrypted channel."

"Hello. By the way, do you know who you are addressing?"

The man popped up, saluting. "Oh! Sorry, Admiral. I didn't-"

"Fine. Now, Captain, I need you to put spies and counterconspiricy agents into these areas-" Ayja hit a button labeled, 'Transmit Map' "-and have a platoon of saboteurs on standby. Preferably Force sensitive."

"Yes sir. I'll get them ready immediately."

"End transmission," Ayja said. "Call the Fountain Palace on Hapes, encryption code Zeta Nine Nine Four."

The image of the Hapan royal family, Teniel and Isolder Djo, appeared on the screen.

"Ayja! It's been a very long time," Isolder said. "How are things at the fleet?"

"Not wonderful, I'm afraid. Everyone at the Jedi Academy is missing," Ayja replied. Noting their surprised look, he said, "Except for me, your daughter, and Jaina Solo."

"Phew." Relief was visible on their faces. "So what do you want?"

"Just some action from the Hapan spynet," Ayja replied.

"No problem," Teniel replied. "Ending transmission."

"Not much to do for a while," Jaina commented.

"This is a fact."

"We also haven't eaten."

"This is also a fact."

"And what does everyone want?" Ayja questioned.

"Whatever culinary thing you can come up with. As long as it's spicy, meat and tasty. And a Correlian salad," Jaina said.

"That will be thirty-two fifty," Ayja joked.

"I would prefer a Hapan salad and an item off of the Hapan Royal Lunch menu," Tenel Ka said.

"How about a steak?" Ayja asked.

"That would be more dinner aligned."

"Bantha burger?"

"That would be to my liking," Tenel Ka replied.

Ayja walked off to the lift and whooshed down to the kitchen\dining area. 

Thirty-five minutes later, the aroma of a Bantha steak and a Bantha burger wafted throughout the ship.

"Lunch is served," Ayja said over the intercom. "Come and get it!"

Jaina and Tenel Ka got to the lift as fast as possible. Jaina punched the button about a thousand times.

"Friend Jaina, you will not get us there any faster by hitting the button multiple times," Tenel Ka said.

Jaina relaxed.

The lift doors opened and the two young women walked to the table.

"Take a seat," Ayja said, emerging from the kitchen with three platters.

He set the platter with the steak in front of his seat, the platter with the Hapan salad and Bantha burger in front of Tenel Ka, and the platter with a Mynock stew in front of Jaina.

"Eat," Ayja said, picking up his knife and fork and slicing his steak.

The three Jedi dug into their meal. They had just finished when Deefour trundled into the room, twittering loudly.

"We're coming up on Tattoine. The hyperdrives are functioning better than I thought they would," Ayja said. "I have an auto-revert system, but the view is still great."

"Ok, let's go," Jaina said.

"I agree with Jaina," Tenel Ka said.

Five minutes later, Ayja, Deefour, Jaina, and Tenel Ka stood in the cockpit. The _Reality_ dropped out of hyperspace over the brown crescent of Tattoine. Suddenly, the all too familiar whine of TIE engines filled the cockpit.

"Jaina, ventral guns. Ions only," Ayja said, already dashing for the lift.

A half minute later, he strapped himself in and began powering up his systems. The targeting screen powered up, and Ayja looked down for the enemies.

"Ayja, there's nothing there," Jaina said over the comlink.

"I noticed. But I feel someone out there," Ayja replied.

The _Reality_ was hit with a barrage of lasers.

"Ok, I'm spooked now," Ayja said. "Feel the pilots and aim at them."

Ayja fired at what appeared to be empty space. A half-second later, an explosion of blue lightning lit up Ayja's targeting screens. Suddenly, four TIEs appeared on the sensor screen.

"We've got 'em now," said Jaina.

Ayja blasted away with his ion cannons and stopped another fighter cold. Jaina managed to blast one flying at maximum speed only a few meters away from the turret.

"Nice shot," Ayja said.

"Thanks."

Ayja brought his turret around and fried a TIE's circutry. The last fighter flew in front of the _Reality_. Big mistake. It was engulfed in a storm of turbolaser fire from the fixed front guns and exploded.

"Not bad, Tenel Ka," Ayja said.

"Phew," Jaina breathed. "Glad that's over."

"I've faced odds much worse than that," Ayja said. "You see, sometimes clients who are refused like to try and get back at my company, and the most direct way is me."

"I see," Jaina said.

"Well, Jaina, Tenel Ka, Deefour, strap in and we'll land."

  



	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III **

Tattoine's Upper Atmosphere, 12:22 pm local time

"_Reality_ here, requesting landing clearence," Jaina requested.

"First, we would like to ask a few questions."

"No problem," Ayja said. "Ask away."

"We detected weapons discharges from your ship. Why?"

"We found four TIE fighters waiting on our exit vector, and they tried to destroy us. We ioned them, so I request that you pick them up and interrogate them."

"We'll see to it. You may proceed. Docking Bay 94."

"Fine." Ayja switched off the comm and looked back at Jaina. 

She raised an eyebrow. "Odd," she said.

"Very." Ayja dove down toward Mos Eisley. The _Reality_ bucked through a small amount of air turbulence and then smoothly set down on the duracrete pad.

"Just after dawn local time. It's gonna be a long day," Jaina commented.

"This is a fact," replied Tenel Ka.

"Good point," Ayja said.

Ayja tapped a button on the panel in front of him, and a hissing sound filled the aft compartments.

Ayja led the way, and Deefour trundled along beside him, with the two young(er) Jedi flanking them. The desert heat met them like a hot wave. Jaina and Tenel Ka started sweating profusely the moment they left the hangar, but Ayja, decked out in his full array of Jedi robes, looked as cool as ever.

"There's a landspeeder rental somewhere. Maybe I can get a closed one," Ayja said. He walked toward a small booth. "Hello," he said.

"Good morning," the droid said. "How may I help you?"

"I'd like a closed, air conditioned, landspeeder, best you have.

"We have a Bespin Motors D-994 Mark Two Spider that will fit your requirements."

"Fine," Ayja said.

"But it will cost you. 500 per day, 250 security deposit, all in advance."

"Deefour?"

Deefour spat out a Twin Star bill, recognized by both the New Republic and the Imperial Remnants.

"1750," Ayja said, plunking the bill down.

"Thank you. Right this way, please," the clerk droid said, leading them to a small parking lot.

Five minutes later, Ayja pulled onto a street and joined the flow of traffic.

The repulsor field wobbled a bit, tempting Ayja to fiddle with it. It smoothed out.

"So where are we going?" Jaina asked.

"First off, I'm going to find a hotel. Then, we just look for clues as to what is going on," Ayja said. "Here's the hotel."

Jaina and Tenel Ka looked out the window.

"The Restful Night?" Jaina queried. "Isn't that the hotel with a private swimming pool for each room?"

"I've got money to splurge," Ayja simply replied.

Ayja parked the speeder and walked inside accompanied by Deefour, Jaina, and Tenel Ka.

Ayja, at the front desk, said, "Just take it from the account."

The clerk droid nodded.

The Jedi walked to a lift tube and stepped in. The lift went up quickly. Before they knew it, they were sitting in an air-conditioned penthouse suite.

Penthouse Suite, Restful Night Hotel, Mos Eisley Spaceport, 3:02 pm GCT

"Something to eat? There's a pretty reasonable cantina close," Ayja suggested.

"That'd be nice," Jaina agreed.

"I would enjoy it as well," Tenel Ka added.

"Very well," Ayja replied.

They walked down to the ground level and began walking away when something caught Jaina's eye.

"Ayja," Jaina said quietly as they walked away. "Look over there."

Ayja followed her gaze and noticed an image of a flickering man.

"I can't feel him through the Force," Ayja said.

"I cannot as well," Tenel Ka said softly.

"Same," Jaina replied. "Should we follow him?"

"Yes. I think he's somewhat trained in the ways of the Force," Ayja said.

The man walked out the door and got into a small landspeeder. Ayja quickly got into his landspeeder and pulled out behind the man. He sped up, guessing he was being followed.

"Hang on. Jaina, activate the anti-concussion field," Ayja said.

Ayja's speeder accelerated past three slower speeders. The man pulled a tight U-turn. Ayja braked and turned at the same time. Suddenly a blaster bolt shot by from the other speeder. Soon Ayja was evading as well as following. He activated the ion cannon and fired a few bursts into the rear of the other speeder. It kept going. Ayja floored the acceleration controls and the Bespin Motors hot-rod zipped up next to the other landspeeder. Ayja hurled his lightsaber with the Force and managed to slice a repulsor coil off. The speeder immediately slowed. Jaina took over the ion cannon and scored a few direct hits on the enemy speeder. Blue lightning shot over it as it slowed to the side of the road. Ayja jumped out and ran to the other speeder. The man walked out. Evil resonated through the Force. The 'man' turned out to be a woman.

"Who are you?" Ayja asked.

"Sal'ya Tan'greth."

"Why were you running from me?"

"You were following me."

"You were using the Force to mask yourself. Why?"

"I don't believe in the Force."

"You lie."

"How can you know that?"

Ayja brought up his lightsaber and ignited it. "By the power that allows me to use this."

"I just told you, I don't believe in the Force."

"Your actions say otherwise." Ayja used to Force to pull a lightsaber from her belt. "This carries your essence in the Force. Why would a non-Force-sensitive person build and carry one?"

"It's a new trend."

"Stop your lies or I'll have to send you to the excellent interrogation rooms aboard the _Infinity_.

"Okay! Okay. I'll tell you everything. Brakiss wants to create a new Sith Order. He captured the Jedi Academy to hopefully turn them to the dark side. They left me here in case anyone tries to look into business that doesn't concern them. Like you. The ship was headed to somewhere in the Correllia system."

"Leave," Ayja commanded.

The woman ran.

"What are you going to do, let her go?" Jaina asked incredulously. 

"What else can I do?" Ayja replied. "Next stop:Centerpoint Station. Back to the _Reality_."

The _Reality _lifted off 10 minutes later and pointed its bow toward the Correllia system.

  



	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

Centerpoint Space Station, GCT 2:35 am

"Are they running on time?" a man in an Imperial uniform queried.

"Yes, sir. The estimated arrival time is 0454 hours. The _Defender_ is ready," a young woman said from a station.

"Excellent. We will take them without a fight."

On board the _Reality_, GCT 4:50 am

Laetras lifted his sleep-heavy body from his bed and walked toward the lift. As he stepped on, he got a warning from the Force. Still groggy, he shrugged it off. Yawning, he took the seat at the front of the cockpit.

A computerized voice said, "Two minutes and counting."

A display counted down: 1:59...1:58...1:57...

The _Reality_ dropped violently out of hyperspace two minutes early...right on top of an _Interdictor_ class cruiser, designed to pull ships out of hyperspace. Jaina materialized behind him.

"Get to a turret," he ordered. "You take top and have Tenel Ka take bottom."

"Where are we?" Jaina queried over the comm as she made her way to the top turret.

"Fringes of the Correllian system."

As the _Reality_ flew under the Interdictor, identified as the _Defender_, Jaina got off a few shots before a loud thunk echoed through the ship.

"_Reality_, surrender immediately." The voice of a typical Imperial commander resonated through all the comlinks and headsets on the ship.

"I have a very useful thing," Ayja said. "A personal cloaking device. Jaina, take it and make sure you come back. I'll take care of the where I am part."

Jaina had barely activated the device before a stormtrooper came through the door.

"You are all under arrest. Where is the other person who is supposed to be on this ship?" the trooper asked.

"No one else," Laetras replied.

"No one else," the trooper repeated. "You will be interrogated."

Laetras and Tenel Ka were escorted in a rough manner to a small prison cell.

"Absolutely wonderful. We're stuck here," Laetras complained. Through the Force, he ordered, [Play along!]

"I cannot believe we were captured."

Laetras was looking over the room and transmitting to Jaina the general area where he was.

Jaina slowly walked out of the ship, watching the guards for any movement. Then, she realized there would be one problem:doors.

_Ok, think. _It hit her. _Duh._

She walked over to a guard, and said, "Open the door."

"I will open the door," the trooper replied.

Jaina dashed through and ran toward the prison area.

[Ayja?] she asked through the Force. [Where are you?]

[In the prison,] Ayja replied quickly. [I've never been much good at this.]

[Any idea which cell?]

[4436-5.]

[Almost there.]

Jaina persuaded another guard to let her into the prison.

[Down the hall and to your left,] Ayja said.

[Gotcha.]

[Ditch the cloak. It overheats.]

Jaina appeared directly in front of the cell.

"Slice through it," Ayja said.

Jaina's violet lightsaber cut a large hole in the cell wall. Ayja walked out and drew two lightsabers. "Let's go," Jaina suggested. Good idea," Ayja replied, dashing toward the guard. In a moment, he was dead on the ground. "I wanted a blaster carbine."

He picked up the weapon, and cocked his head.

"Deefour," he said, whitening.

"He must have gotten into an access tube. He couldn't have been captured," Jaina said.

"For now, I'll take your word for it."

A stormtrooper came running down the hall toward them. Blaster darts scything from Ayja's weapon stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Let's get going," Ayja suggested.

The Jedi ran down a hall, with three guards coming their way. Ayja used the very helpful rapid-fire capability of the blaster carbine to knock down the last few.

"That ventilation duct ought to come out right in the landing bay," Ayja said.

The threesome climbed into the small, dusty vent and slowly slid, scrambled, and in some places, walked along. Later, they were directly over the landing bay. Ayja jumped down and Jaina and Tenel Ka followed. The landing bay had a catwalk about mid-way up and a few extra doors, probably leading to the gravity generators.

"I count thirty guards, all heavily armed. Does that match up?" Ayja questioned, crouching behind a box.

"Same," Jaina replied. "How are we going to get out of here with the gravgenerators active?"

"We are going to release thirty space grade thermal detonators, and then we are gonna haul jets," Ayja replied. "On the count of three. One...two...three!"

Ayja popped up and brought the barrel of the blaster carbine around the bay, dropping about ten of the troops. He tossed the carbine at a trooper and drew his two lightsabers.

"Get to the _Reality_!" he shouted over the din.

Three blaster bolts came in, but Ayja blocked all. He sprinted to the _Reality_ and started the engines.

"Jaina, launch the detonators," Ayja ordered.

Thirty small, metal bouncing balls flew out of the back of the _Reality_ as it shot out of the landing bay. Behind it, the Interdictor exploded spectacularly.

"Maybe thirty was too many..." Ayja said, grinning.

Deefour, who had come out of hiding, twittered his agreement.

"This is Centerpoint Station Defense Control to _Reality_. Do you require assistance?" The comm opened with a battle-hardened voice.

"A little late for that," Jaina quipped.

"That is correct," Tenel Ka said.

Imperial Base, Tralus

"...correct."

"Is it them?" an Imperialisic voice asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Prepare Plan B."

"Aye sir."

Space, inside the _Reality_

"We could stand for an escort back...we've been having enough trouble," Ayja replied.

"Whatever. You'll be landing at Landing Bay TL-445," the controller replied.

Three small fighters swooped toward the _Reality_ in a standard escort formation. 

Centerpoint Station was a place where all were welcomed. It hung between the Twin Planets of Talus and Tralus, hence the name. Centerpoint consisted of three main 'rings.' There was an upper, middle, and lower ring. Each was not a ring as one would think of, but a myriad of modules, made by companies based on Centerpoint. The entire Correllian system congregated on Centerpoint, making Correllia, Selonia, Talus, Tralus, and Drall united. These planets' orbits are very close together, therefore causing some scientists to believe the entire system was artificial.

Ten minutes later, Ayja, Deefour, Jaina, and Tenel Ka stepped out of the ship, alert for anything out of the ordinary.

"Hello." The voice startled Ayja. "We need to talk."

Ayja brought his eyes around, noting a female Selonian behind him.

Selonians were known for their unique physique. With their wiry strength and the fur, and a Selonian was an interesting thing to see.

"You Twin Star people certainly get around."

"You also. We had a time tracking you down."

"Well, since you obviously know my name, even though you hide that fact, I'd like to know yours."

"Christala H'thene. Been with Twin Star almost ten years. Who's with you?"

"Maybe you don't get around as much as I think. That's Deefour, to my left is Tenel Ka, and to my right is Jaina Solo."

"Good to have friends in high places..."

"You could put it that way."

"I am pleased to make your acquaintance," Tenel Ka said.

"As with me," Jaina added.

"I am too," Christala replied. "I've been ordered to accompany you from wherever you go here on."

"Thank you, but-" Ayja said.

"We would be glad," Jaina cut in. [One more pair of eyes could come in handy.]

[I don't believe we need another,] Ayja replied through the Force.

[I do.] Jaina's 'tone' indicated she was not in the mood to argue. "Christala, we'll get you a room close to ours."

"Sounds good," Christala replied. "There's a very good restaurant on the Middle Ring, Deck Seven. It's called 'Kavan's Karvaech.' They sell anything under the sun and a little more, too. But Ayja here is buying."

"That's fine, Christala. But maybe I'll delay a promotion..." Ayja replied jokingly.

"Let's go," Jaina suggested.

"That would be fine," Tenel Ka added.

Deefour bleeped his agreement.

Ayja started laughing.

"What?" Jaina asked.

"Deefour just said, 'I'll go, but I hope they have oil baths.'"

"Don't worry, I think they do..." Christala said.

"I wonder if I can find a new alluvial damper there...starboard's getting worn down..." Ayja said to himself. "Oh, well, we'll see. Now, let's get going."

The group moved toward the lifts that would take them to the incredible marketplaces of Centerpoint Station. And they failed to notice the man in the black robes behind them.

"Ooh. Souvenirs," Ayja said, walking over to a small shop.

He picked up a small mug with a holo of Centerpoint emblazoned on the side.

"I'll take this," he said to an alien walking around behind a desk.

"Thete aer haen vegna?(What did you say?)" the alien replied.

"Ehrm...Thaeb habca thias magu,(I'll have this mug.)" Ayja said after a second.

"Ahes. Thaeb isae five ndae thirty-five(Ah. That is 5.35)," the alien said back.

"Haer yaeou rea.(Here you are.)"

"Taenk yaeou. (Thank you.)"

Ayja stepped away from the booth and back to Christala, Jaina, Deefour, and Tenel Ka.

They walked to a stairway and began the long walk down to the middle ring.

"The galaxy is in bad shape," Christala said, trying to begin a conversation. "The Imperials are tearing themselves apart, and trying to do the same with the New Republic. What are your opinions on this?"

"Disagree," Ayja said. "The Imps are too busy tearing themselves apart to bother with the New Republic."

"Agree," Jaina said. "Ayja has a point, I'll admit, but even by existing, they are causing extra trouble."

"I agree," Tenel Ka said. "The Empire is causing more trouble at a time when no trouble would be ideal."

"I'll have to go with Ayja," Christala said. "The New Republic has enough on its hands, but the Imps aren't causing any trouble."

"What are your thoughts on the Second Imperium?" Ayja asked. "Is it real, does it have power, can it do anything to the New Republic? I'd say yes, no, and yes. We have reports from reputable people, but they are of assault shuttles. But, those shuttles are extra heavily armed, and if that increases exponentially, then a, say, Blockade Runner, could take out a Mon Cal Cruiser without much trouble."

"Agree," the other three said.

"Ooh. Ayja, you said you needed an alluvial damper? There's a shop over there," Christala said.

"Thanks."

Ayja walked in, had a quick conversation with the shopkeeper, and walked out again. A few technicians moved off to install the new part.

"That's the place. Kavan's Karvaech," Christala said, motioning to a large double door.

Ayja walked in, and was greeted by a service droid.

"Seats for five, please," Ayja said.

"We can do that," the droid replied.

The droid led them to a table.

"We will be with you shortly," the droid said.

"High class," Jaina commented.

"The restaurant is also quite expensive," Tenel Ka offered.

"Okay, everyone, buy something expensive," Christala said.

"Remember who you are talking to: a man close to the richest in the galaxy," Ayja said.

"Ooh, lets buy something for everyone in the fleet," Christala replied.

"Then you pay," Ayja replied.

"Stop it," Jaina scolded.

Deefour beeped something.

"We did promise him an oil bath," Ayja said.

Everyone laughed. A few hours later, they were all ready for some work.

"The trade level on the Lower Ring is a good place to look. They have all the info from the last 70 days," Christala suggested.

Ayja shrugged. "I guess."

Thirty minutes later, Ayja and Deefour were sifting through a mound of arrival/departure records from the last 40 days, Tenel Ka and Jaina were looking at docking records, and Christala at records of sales in all the restaurants on board. Deefour bleeped something.

"Hmm...a set of records for a _Stargazer_-class freighter. Big enough to carry two hundred people, yet small enough not to raise suspicions. Arrived six days ago, left three days ago. Standard length for a refuel and resupply stop. Anything over there?" Ayja said.

"Yes. Docking Bay U-979 reported a _Stargazer_ moving away," Jaina said. "Christala?"

"A few sales, all from a rather seedy place. Small tavern. Maybe we should check it out," Christala replied.

"Sounds good," Ayja replied.

Behind them at another terminal was a man in a black robe, watching and waiting for his moment.

Ayja dug a little deeper into the records while they were on their way.

"Hey! These records have been modified!" he exclaimed after a few minutes. "By a Verpine."

"How do you know that?" Jaina asked.

"Biocomm traces. And, they're still here!"

"How do you know that?" Jaina asked the same question again.

"Three is a very important number in Verpine society. Don't ask me why. It actually says they arrived three days ago-"

"And are leaving today!" Jaina finished. "But from where?"

"_Stargazers_ aren't all that common. Christala, are those records delivery?" Ayja asked.

"Yes, they are," Christala replied.

"Where to?"

"Bay L-845."

"Let's go."

Twenty minutes later, they came upon a sealed corridor outside of the bay. Ayja, Jaina, and Tenel Ka sliced through the wall. Stepping through, they were confronted by three black robed figures, a tall one in the middle, flanked by two shorter figures.

"Prepare to die, Jedi scum," the center figure said.

Ayja squared off with the center person, Jaina on his right, and Tenel Ka on his left.

Ensuing Battle, Ayja's Point of View

Ayja drew both of his sky-blue lightsabers. The figure across from him drew a second red one as well. The battle began with an offensive move from the black robed figure, which Ayja deduced to be a Dark Jedi. Ayja easily parried and flipped around in a counterattack. The Dark Jedi blocked with one lightsaber and attacked with the other. Ayja, having used this tactic before, ducked the attack and sprang over the Dark Jedi. It turned, and Ayja brought one lightsaber up from under one of the Dark Jedi's blades, and another on top of it, flipping it out of her hands. Ayja doubled himself, both attacking at the same time. The Dark Jedi figured out which was which and blocked Ayja's attack. It called its lightsaber back and attacked again. Ayja cloaked himself so only his lightsabers were showing. He parried a stab and ducked away from a slash. He used an attack that threw off the Dark Jedi's hood. It turned out to be a very familiar she. She got back up and sliced at Ayja's robe. He spun out of the way and the attack only singed his clothing. Another barely blocked attack left a gash on his arm. Ayja, now almost enraged, sliced high and low, missing the Dark Jedi by inches. He used the attack made to flip a lightsaber away again twice. He kicked her in the stomach, putting her down. He looked around and saw that Jaina had similarly disarmed her opponent. But there was no sign of Tenel Ka.

The Ensuing Battle, Jaina's Point of View

Jaina had already figured out that this was a Sith. Her violet lightsaber intersected with the reddish-orange one of her opponent. A slash came at her feet and she jumped it, slicing at her opponent's lightsaber handle. Her attack missed and she managed to get away from the counterattack. She jumped over her opponent and sliced at its arm, leaving a deep cut. The enraged Sith went on the offensive, hammering Jaina from every side. She relaxed and let the Force guide her movements. She felt herself returning the favor, slicing high and low in no predictable pattern. She felt a jolt as the Sith's Force punch hit her. She jumped over it again, slicing the top half of its handle away. She then brought the heavy lightsaber handle down upon her opponent's forehead. He dropped like a rock. She glanced around, noticing that Ayja was done too. But where was Tenel Ka?

Ensuing Battle, Tenel Ka's point of view.

As soon as Tenel Ka's blue blade intersected with her enemy's purplish-red lightsaber, she knew she was overmatched. She only managed a few blocks before her lightsaber was twenty feet away. Her opponent grabbed her, knocked her out with the hilt of its lightsaber, and pulled her away.

After the battle, Docking Bay L-845 Subsidary Corridor 1

"Ayja, where's Tenel Ka?" Christala had hid behind the door to avoid injury.

"I don't know. I was going to ask you," Ayja replied. He looked at Jaina.

"I was going to ask, you, Ayja," Jaina replied.

"OK, Jaina, you get to tell her parents what happened," Ayja said.

A loud blast was heard as the _Stargazer_ class freighter left the bay.

"Let's go! Maybe we can catch it!" Jaina shouted.

The three ran to an express turbolift directly to their bay. Ayja smashed the repulsor control panel, making it go at about thirty times its regular maximum speed. It shot upward into the thick foam padding designed to slow it down. Ayja and Jaina dashed out, closely followed by Christala. Deefour, who had left to get the ship ready, began the preflight checks. Ayja dashed into the cockpit and swung into the pilot's seat. He flicked on the power generator and slammed the repulsors to one hundred percent immediately. The _Reality_ shot up and out as the engines came up to full power. It got out of the hangar just in time to see the freighter hyper out of the area.

"Jaina, get me that vector," Ayja said.

"33-246-88-459," Jaina replied.

Ayja entered the coordinates and hit the hyperspace button. The stars shot past, coming together into the blue streaks of hyperspace.

Sal'ya Tan'greth slowly got up and called her lightsaber back. Her apprentice came to as well.

"Very good. We did our job and we will be rewarded," she said.

  



End file.
